This application relates generally to the field of cleaning systems for use with toilets. More specifically, this application relates to cleaning systems configured to dispense cleaning compounds for use in toilets to improve the cleanliness in and around the toilets.
Overtime from use, scale (e.g., urine scale), minerals, bacteria, and other undesirable deposits (e.g., biofilm) build-up on the surfaces of toilets and, in particular, on the inner surfaces of the bowl and trapway. Moreover, these deposits may become lodged in small imperfections in the inner surfaces of the toilet, which may be a vitreous material. These built-up deposits can lead to undesirable odors and stains, as well as harbor germs and bacteria. It would be advantageous to provide a toilet having internal cleaning systems that provide improved cleanliness to address the aforementioned problems, such as prohibiting or reducing scale and/or providing odor abatement.